


白底黑花1

by zlr613



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlr613/pseuds/zlr613
Summary: 奶牛pa真的是雷，慎。————





	白底黑花1

新的一天，海马家族的农场，新升起的太阳射向大地。  
在这庞大的的农场里有湖泊做的鱼塘、有山岭造的果园、有绵延千里的蔬菜培植实验室，还有一个小小的畜牧区。  
这个畜牧区实在是太小了，也太奇怪了。它位于农场的中央，但是如果从它的外面看过去，外形就像个精致的别墅。  
是的，这就是一栋别墅，虽然房子里的装饰处处都有着奇怪的奶牛图案，这就是一栋普通的别墅，农场主几乎每天都住在这里。

“哥哥，我要去上学了。”身为弟弟的木马将玻璃的牛奶瓶倒过来，意犹未尽地喝完最后一滴，才背起书包离开。  
“路上小心。”作为家主的海马注意力依旧在报纸上，直到许久之后他把报纸翻过了下页顺手想要喝一杯，才发现壶里的牛奶被弟弟喝空了。  
餐桌上还有早晨刚下的鸡蛋制作的煎蛋、刚采的蔬菜制作的沙拉、刚从烟熏架上风干的火腿……果然还是不能缺少最重要的东西啊。

海马皱起了眉，不悦的将报纸挥到一边。他拿下裤腰上拴着的钥匙，快步地向后院走去。  
啪嗒一声，钥匙打开了别墅深处的大门。

 

游戏是在睡到一半的美梦中醒来的。  
身下的的干草被太阳晒得暖烘烘的，正是惬意的时候，他伸了个懒腰饥肠辘辘地向水槽方向挪动，如愿以偿舔到了甘甜的井水。  
啊，好饿呀。  
想吃，胡萝卜……  
但是今天的食物净是一些奇怪的面包、生菜、西红柿还有黏糊糊的沙拉。  
游戏望着水槽旁边的早餐，兴趣缺缺地打了个喷嚏，就趴着水槽，继续睡了。

海马到达玻璃房的时候，看到的就是这样一幅景象。  
娇小的少年卧在水槽旁边，下身不着寸缕，上身穿着白底黑花的松垮睡衣，一只细长的尾巴从衣角下伸出来，不停地甩来甩去。  
可恶，这家伙又在偷懒了。  
一个大大的十字出现在海马的额头，海马单手拎起打盹的游戏，不太温柔地丢在中央的干草上。

 

“诶，是海马君。”揉着眼睛醒来的游戏绽开笑容，就算对着发怒的海马，也是热情地拥抱上去。  
海马瞪着眼晃了晃手里空荡荡的牛奶瓶，500ml的玻璃瓶已经洗干净了，透明的瓶子在阳光下很是漂亮。  
“呜……我不要嘛。”游戏对着瓶子苦着脸。  
海马不爽地推开了游戏充满奶香味的身体，转身就走。  
“诶诶诶！可是我很饿啊海马君。”游戏急忙抓住农场主，用头顶软软的角磨蹭着海马的后背。“一直吃不饱，都没有力气干活了。”  
“哼，不好好工作还想要胡萝卜。”海马拿起屋子角落那个带有长管的吸盘，高大黑影笼罩了游戏矮小的身体。  
“哇！！不要给我用吸奶器。”游戏吓得脸色煞白，泪汪汪地拼命摇头。  
“那你想要怎么样？”海马的声音带着不耐，一脸嫌弃的样子仿佛只要游戏说错话，就要真的给他用上。  
“请……海马君……”游戏的声音比蚊子还小。

海马满意地放下了机械，他蹲下身掀起了游戏的衣摆，大手慢慢覆盖上了游戏衣服内里的某一处。  
游戏颤抖了起来尽量放松身体，随即喘息着，一道白色的液体从他的衣服里蜿蜒留下，被海马熟练地用玻璃瓶接住。

“怎么今天那么少？”海马加大了揉弄的力度。  
“啊啊……呜呜呜呜”游戏委屈地加紧了双腿。  
“你自己偷喝过了吧。”  
“没、才没有。”  
“这样的（力道）还能承受得住吗？”  
“呜呜呜…………不行了不行了哈啊哈啊……海马君呜呜呜呜……”  
“工作的时候闭上嘴！你这头发情的奶牛。”  
“呜……”

游戏分开腿靠在海马的怀里，产奶让他大量地丧失了体力，他感受着奶汁从乳尖的流失，胃袋饥肠辘辘的感觉愈发明显。  
呜呼，海马君真是个坏主人……  
小巧的玻璃瓶很快装满了一半，另一半顺着游戏的腰身继续流下去，濡湿了衣服。  
海马俯下身不想浪费似的顺着游戏的身体舔了一口，而游戏只紧紧盯着海马手里瓶子的刻度。  
400ml……  
450ml……  
500ml……  
啊……终于满了。

海马转身把瓶子拿走，即使今天装了整整一瓶牛奶，游戏完成任务后像是下班急着放风的表情，还是让他十分不爽。而身为农场主的他，现在却还得尽快把牛奶送到保鲜柜里，没空教训这头闲散的奶牛。  
没想到今天的游戏比较粘人，不管不顾地抱着他的大腿，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭动着他不可言说地方，不让走了。  
“我努力工作过了，请给我那个、胡萝卜。”游戏眨巴着大眼睛渴望地说。

海马的脸色实在是不算好，但是飞快地，不知道想到了什么，他不生气了：“你真的想要……胡萝卜吗？”  
“是、是的。请给我胡萝卜。”游戏歪着头，双手撑在地上趴着，奶牛花色的睡衣宽松地敞开，露出胸前被揉弄红肿的胸部。  
“你真的、想要我的胡萝卜吗？”海马又问了一遍，严肃的神色有一丝微妙的味道。  
眼见美味就要到手，奶牛的口水都要流下来了。游戏连忙点头：“是的！请给我海马君的胡萝卜。”  
“好啊，那就把我的胡萝卜吃个够吧！”

 

中午的阳光通透地撒入后院的玻璃房，置身其间就仿佛幕天席地一般。  
干燥温暖的稻草上，长着奶牛耳朵和尾巴的少年赤身裸体地被被抬起一条腿，农场主在他背后快速撞击着。  
不、不是的，我想要的是海马君的胡萝卜，而不是海马君的oo啊！  
奶牛的少年内心无力地哭叫着，由于被抬高了腰身，只能用奋力用臀部吞吐着农场主的“胡萝卜”。强烈的被侵犯感让他的泪水和奶汁汹涌地流出。  
那根粗大的“胡萝卜”还每一次都狠狠深入，好让那只贪婪的奶牛吃得够饱。  
很快，吃饱的奶牛的胸部也喷出了更多的奶水。

残酷的农场主倒掉了不够新鲜的上一瓶奶，一边继续狠狠地疼爱自家的奶牛，一边尽职尽责地接住新鲜的产出。  
“啊啊……不要了……嗯啊，已经满出来了……”肚子微微凸起的游戏实在撑不住了，他的全身都被自己的奶汁和泪水弄湿了，连肚子里也被海马灌得满满的。  
“这怎么行呢，这一瓶还没有装好呢。”海马把刚接满的牛奶喝掉，又去接下一瓶。

啊，这真是无比新鲜的早餐。


End file.
